


Unicorn

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Amanda Rollins/Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Unicorn

You’d met Amanda and Sonny when they’d been brought into the hospital for a rape victim you’d been working on as the residing ER nurse of the night. They’d been impressed with the incredible way you’d handled the victim, how you were the only one who was able to keep her calm and open up to the detectives. As you were signing the paperwork over to them Amanda joked that she wished that they always got to work with you, you laughed back, mentioning that a lot of the nurses didn’t know how to deal with victims, and there were a few with grudges against cops. Rollins slid her card to you and you scribbled your cell number on the back of another one, telling her to text whenever they were called down and you’d try to take the patient.

It was a few weeks later that you greeted them outside a second patient’s room, despite the seriousness of the matter there was a warm, welcoming friendly vibe between the three of you. A few jokes tossed around between the three of you, Carisi poked fun at the fact that you were currently eating a bag of Cheeze Itz for dinner. Mentioning that you should know better, being a nurse and all, you joked back that it was usually just an extra large coffee. That case ended up being a bit of a heavy one for them, and you ended up at the precinct making a statement as the outcry witness, working a bit with the victim too. The A.D.A ended up wanting you to take the stand, meaning you were spending even more time around the squad.

After the trial wrapped on a positive note, Amanda asked if you wanted to join the squad for drinks, and you were quick to agree. That night was the night you became friends with the team, a little alcohol always helped loosen everyone up, making them more open and friendly. You weren’t surprised to discover that Rollins and Carisi were dating, they had a certain spark between them you couldn’t deny. You clicked with Rollins the most, ending up at each other’s apartments often for reality tv binges surrounding yourselves with wine and take out on a regular basis. When Sonny found a fridge full of half empty take out containers he rolled his eyes and started joining in on a few of them to make the two of you some actual food for once.

You’d gotten a text from Amanda, inviting you out for drinks at Latitude after work that you quickly agreed to. After changing from your scrubs and pulling the hair tie out of your hair you headed out, happy for the escape from reality for a little bit. You slid into the small booth across from her,

“Hey!” You greeted cheerfully, snagging a chip from the plate of nachos on the table, “How’s the week been?”

“About the usual.” Amanda replied with a smile, “Glad to actually get two days off in a row next weekend.”

“Weird coincidence. I managed to snag the weekend off too. We could catch up on Love Island?”

“Potentially!” You could have sworn she practically smirked at you right before you were distracted by the server, ordering yourself a glass of sangria while Rollins asked for a second beer.

You fell into the usual routine of catching each other up on your week, any particularly interesting cases that came through either of your lines of work. Amanda had a weird obsession with particularly brutal injuries, always eager to hear the gory details while you loved being able to learn more about the criminal justice side of things. Her forensics degree was a wonderful middle ground between your two occupations to help balance out things and not have to explain certain details or words.

Conversation flowed easily, laughter and jokes freely exchanged between the two of you as the drinks got refilled a few more times. You split a flatbread and a couple of sliders as the night progressed, knowing that food was always a good idea.

“Sonny not coming?” You half mumbled over a bite,

“Nah, he got stuck working overnights this week.”

“That sucks.”

“Mmm.” She took a swig of beer, “Ya know, I caught him hardcore checking you out a few weeks ago.” Your glass froze halfway to your lips,eyes widening,

“‘Manda, I would nev—“ She laughed,

“I know, I’m not worried about that at all…” Smirking, she let you take a sip of sangria before she continued, “It’s quite the opposite actually..” Your brows furrowed, having no idea where she was going with this.

“Uh…what’d’you mean?”

“He got just about as flustered as you did when I called him on it. But we both think you’re really cute, all three of us get along.”

“Yeah…” You cocked a brow at the blonde, “Spill it Rollins…”

“We want you to be our unicorn…if you’re interested…”

“I…oh wow..” You paused for a moment, letting the proposition settle in your brain. You certainly found them both significantly attractive, you all got along really well, and the friendship between you was so open and chill you knew there’d be no afterward awkwardness. You’d had a small handful of threesomes before, mainly in college, some of them you were the guest star, sometimes it was a drunken night of three single friends and once it was your girlfriend and one of your mutual girl crushes.

“Don’t feel pressured! We just started kinda joking around about it and then realized that it could actually happen if you were down.” You hummed over a sip of sangria,

“Oh..I’m down.”

* After agreeing you’d laid down some groundwork with Amanda, reminding her of the things that people often forget when planning a ménage a trios. You told her to talk to Sonny about the level of comfort ability they had with things as simple as kissing (some people found the gesture too intimate in a highly sexual situation), down to the stronger ones of things like penetration, if she didn’t want Sonny in you, totally fine. If she did, you revealed you had an implant and were clean, but were more than okay with the insistance of condom use. You laid down a few things that you weren’t okay with and agreed on a safe word before splitting for the night, Amanda giving you a warm hug, smirking over her shoulder as she made her way down the street.

*

The following Saturday you arrived at Amanda’s apartment, extra bottle of Pinot in your hand as she greeted you with a warm hug, taking the bottle from you, pouring out three glasses. You’d previously texted about any conditions and everyone knew there wasn’t much that was off the table. Sonny greeted you from the kitchen, moving to give your cheek a quick kiss before moving back to the stove. Any aprhensiveness or nerves in the air disappaited as the three of you moved into your normal routine of hanging out, glasses of wine were refilled and dinner was served. There were jokes thrown around the room, but there was definitely a lingering lustful air flowing throughout the three of you. The looks a little bit longer, the smiles more smirk like, more physical contact that normal. After dinner was cleared and you were nearly done with your third round of drinks, it was you that ended up being the bold one.

“So…what’s the plan?” Amanda turned to you, gleam in her eye as she replied.

“Well…we wanted Sonny to watch first, then I’ll watch, then if we’re up for it… we’ll get into the full swing of things. If that’s okay with you.” You gave a small laugh,

“Jesus ‘Manda, you got any Gatorade on hand?” They both outwardly laughed at that. “Sounds perfect…what’re we waiting for?” You cocked a brow, moving off your stool, closer to the blonde.

You gave her a second to hesitate before cupping her cheek, lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss. It was nearly instantly that her hands roughly tugged at your hips, pulling you in between her legs as she remained on her stool. The kiss was dominant, her tongue tracing your lips, begging for access to your mouth that you were eager to submit to, arms wrapping tightly around her. Her tongue dove into your mouth, tasting every inch of it, groaning at the sweet remnants of the wine. There was a near frenzied feel behind it, a fire that both of you were slightly holding back on, pent on exploring each other’s mouths, relishing in the feel of lips finally meeting. You broke free, letting out a gasp of a breath as her hands began to trail their way up your sides, under your shirt. Amanda’s lips laid a path of kisses across your jawline, your head lolling to the side as she continued down your neck, nipping at the supple skin, resulting in a moan from you. She gained eye contact with Carisi over your shoulder while she bit into the skin of your pulse point, knowing something as simple as this was already getting him more than hot and bothered. The growing tent in his pants making that very apparent. You let out a whimper, hand burying into her hair, hips nearly rutting against her as she sucked against your neck, she let out a chuckle, pulling her mouth off you.

“Should we move to the bedroom honey?” Both your pupils were blown with lust, your own breath heaving, you nodded. She pecked your lips softly, “That’s my good girl.” She winked, “Bring your wine.” You were quick to grab the glass, your other hand linking with hers as she lead you down the hallway, Sonny following the two of you. He swore quietly, watching the two of you peel each other’s clothes off, knowing that you’d both picked your most exquisite lingerie for tonight, colours complimenting your skin tones perfectly. He settled into the armchair by the bed, stripping off his own shirt as he watched Amanda playfully push you down on the bed.

Your lips met again, this time more frenzied, little whimpers and groans leaving both of you regularly, your hands traced up Amanda’s sides, daring to cup at her chest through the lace. She pushed herself up slightly, lips trailing down your collarbone, biting at the exposed skin of your chest, hands tickling at your sides, causing you to wine, hips rutting against her.

“C’mon, don’t be a tease Amanda…” Sonny’s voice rung through the room. Both of your heads turned too him, hand beginning to palm himself through his pants.

“You just want us naked.” She joked back, resulting in a giggle from you.

“Well I don’t have a problem with that…” You mused, sitting up, an arm wrapping around Amanda’s waist to pull her to you, the other one unclipping your bra, letting it fall down your arms. Your hands swiftly made work of hers, tossing it to the floor, groaning at the sight of her bare chest in front of you.

A grunt came from Sonny as you sucked one of Amanda’s nipples into your mouth, tongue lapping against it, lips wrapping securely around it. Her hands buried into your hair, pulling you tighter to her, moaning at the feeling of your mouth against her sensitive skin. You gently dragged it with your teeth, letting it pop from your mouth as your hands traced up her legs, playing with the flimsy fabric of her panties. Amanda’s hands came to cup your bare breasts, rolling her thumbs over your nipples, easing them into hardened peaks while you sucked against her chest, the air filled with your moans and breathy whimpers.

When one of your hands snuck under her panties, sliding with ease through her folds she rolled her hips against you, loving the resulting giggle breaking through your lips. One of her hands curled under your chin, bringing it up to meet your lips again while the other one slipped beneath the band of your underwear. You let out a whine as her finger pads circled at your clit, your hips jolting against her as you held her tighter in your lap. You were both so distracted with each other you’d missed Sonny shedding himself of his pants, stroking himself through his briefs at the delectable sight infront of him.

Amanda threw her head back in a moan as your fingers dipped into her, lips reattaching to her chest, sucking a bruising mark at the underside while your fingers started to slowly fuck her. In return she copied your movements, fingers tracing through your folds, toying with the juices oozing out of you.

“So wet baby girl…” You tore yourself off her chest as she plunged her fingers into you, a wanton moan leaving your lips at the feeling, “Fuck. Sonny you’re gonna love her pussy, feels so fucking good.” She chuckled at his groan and at your whimper, the faltering of the movement of your fingers inside her as you did your best to keep control of your actions, “Oh honey, you can keep going, I know you can…already fucking me so good.” She murmured against your lips, curling her fingers right against your gspot, nipping at your lip, tugging it into her mouth.

“Don’t leave Amanda hanging Doll.” Sonny’s voice was thick with lust, breathy throughout the room. Your eyes met his, biting at Amanda’s lip as you fucked your fingers harder into her, rolling your thumb against her clit. The outward moan coming from her lips making him smirk, tugging down his briefs to properly tease himself, not missing the surprise on your face at seeing his size for the first time.

You dropped back against the bed, Sonny didn’t miss the grin on your face, the way your hair fanned out around your head, the way you pushed Amanda’s over her opposite shoulder so he would still have a clear view of you fucking his girlfriend. Her fingers plunged into you repeatedly and with more purpose than you could ever imagine, twisting and scissoring, you became enthralled with each other, the feeling of your hands in your most sensitive spots absolutely carnal. You started to feel Amanda’s walls fluttering around your fingers, speeding up the thrusting of them, the whimpers leaving her lips quickening as she did her best to curl her own hand against your sensitive spots, hips rolling against your hand harder and faster. Her mouth broke free from yours as she gasped out into the room, body vibrating with her orgasm.

Her hand clamped down against your cunt, your hips thrust up at the sudden pressure, begging for more, you breathlessly kissed her through her orgasm, hand softly pumping inside of her before finally retreating. As you pulled your fingers from her, your breath hitched, Carisi’s hand enclosing around your wrist, tugging your hand to his mouth as he sucked the digits clean. You both groaned at the sight, his moaning over the taste turning the temperature in the room even higher than it already was. Amanda sat up slightly, hellbent on making sure you came around her fingers, pumping faster into your dripping cunt, the sounds nearly echoing around the room. You threw your head back against the bed, one hand clutching the sheets while the other squeezed against Sonny’s, your gasps and moans becoming louder with every roll of your clit that she performed.

“Pussy’s soaked baby, you really fuckin’ like this, don’t ya?” She smirked down at you, laughing at the way you quickly nodded, “You gonna be a good girl and come for me? I know you want to.” Her free hand added pressure, heavily circling your clit as her fingers thrust in and out of you, curling right against your spongey spots, your hips shooting off the bed as your cry rang throughout the room as you reached your peak. “Good girl.” Amanda chuckled, giving you a soft kiss as she softly pulled her fingers from you, Sonny held back this time, knowing what Amanda wanted as she brought her fingers to your mouth. You were quick to oblige, sucking them clean of your juices, moaning over the taste. It only took a few moments of recovery before you flipped Amanda over, tugging down the lace excuse of her panties,

“Need to taste you…” You murmured, laying a trail of kisses down her body. Sonny let out a moan at the sight of you burying yourself between Amanda’s thighs, squeezing against the base of his cock in an attempt to hold back. As if watching the two of you finger each other wasn’t enough, the view of you sucking against her pussy, your muffled moans and groans, the mutters of just how fucking sweet she tasted, how much you loved her cunt, he was nearly ready to explode, and he needed to slow down right now.

“Fuck baby!” Amanda nearly yelped as you wrapped around her clit, sucking it into your mouth, tongue flicking against it, humming in satisfaction as her hips shot up. You giggled at the whimper that left her lips which made Sonny groan outwardly, knowing how much you both were enjoying this. His hand slowly stroked up and down his cock, watching the way you absolutely devoured her pussy, the groans of satisfaction breaking your lips. The way your eyes closed in pleasure, watching the way your lips wrapped around her lower ones, sucking each of them into your mouth, your tongue delving into her, collecting the wetness, moaning at the taste of her juices, he could see the slick building between your legs, knowing this was turning you on just as much as it was him. 

“You taste like fucking heaven ‘Manda.” You murmured against her pussy, lips wrapping around her clit again as you plunged two fingers into her. Her hips shot up against your mouth, hand wrapping into your hair, Carisi increased the speed of his hand on his cock. Your fingers pumped heavily, curling every second thrust against her gspot until her thighs were shaking around you. “Let go…” You barely whispered, lips returning to her clit, heavily sucking it into your mouth, tongue flicking against it, vibrations of your moans making her nearly squeal.

Your fingers hit her spongey spot on repeat, pressing and dragging harder while you devoured her with your mouth, not surprised when walls clenched against you, wetness increasing as her juices nearly exploded around your hand. You pulled your mouth away, softly fucking her through her orgasm as her breath returned to normal. You giggled, giving her a soft kiss,

“You okay?”

“Fucking fantastic. Holy shit.” You nearly shrieked when you felt Sonny’s hands on your hips, flipping you over on the bed beside Amanda, laughing softly as you bounced on the bed.

“That was so fucking hot.” He muttered, pulling you up to sitting to meet his lips in a bruising kiss, groaning at the taste of Amanda on your tongue. You had to admit, you were slightly surprised he was so dominatant, taking immediate control of the kiss. Though, you weren’t Amanda, and who knew what their regular dynamics were. And Sonny, wow did he know how to kiss. You whined agaisnt his mouth as his tongue danced with yours, pillowy lips moving against yours.

“Stretch her out before you fuck her Sonny…” The breathless admission from Amanda earned a light laugh from the both of you, you tugged her into a soft kiss as his hands traced down your body.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful sweetheart…fuck…both of ya are..” Sonny could barely believe he’d managed to be in this situation, especially outside of his dreams and fantasties. You gave another adorably soft giggle, dropping down onto the bed, pulling Amanda into another soft kiss. Your breath hitched when Sonny’s fingers hit your lower lips, ripping the panties from you. Amanda chuckled at the sight of you as he began to finger fuck you, knowing just how fucking talented he was at what he did.

“Oh FUCK.” Your hips jolted up as Sonny’s fingers plunged into to, twisting, curving and scissoring agaisnt your soft, dripping walls. Whimpers left your lips when his thumb circled your clit, “Please….” You practically begged, not even sure who you were asking as you looked between the two of them, the smug look on Amanda’s face and the blissed out look on Sonny’s. “Please…can I come.” Amanda laughed softly,

“She was good enough to ask, I’d say you let her.” Carisi laughed back at that, but his thumb hit harder and your body clenched, his fingers nearly trapped inside your cunt.

The vision of you thrown back against Amanda’s bed, skin flushed, eyes screwed shut, one of your hands clenching against Amanda’s thighs, knowing that you’d so easily submitted to both of them was too much. Both of them were so fired up watching the way your body shook in pleasure, whines escaping your lips.

“Good girl…” Amanda praised, stroking the hair out of your face gently, giving your forehead a soft kiss, “You did so well baby girl.” She pecked your lips gently while you gained your breath, “Are you okay if Sonny fucks you now?” Your eyes met hers, still full of lust and passion, a small laugh breaking free of her lips that made her smile.

“Yes..please…please fuck me….” You eyes trailed from hers over to Sonny, the primal look on his face and indication that you were all on the same page. You yelped lightly as he tugged you to the edge of the bed, your hips nearly dangling off the edge while he stood, Amanda perched next to you.

He bent quickly to kiss her and then you, groaning at the sight of you kissing each other while he pumped his cock a few times, spreading the precum down his dick. The sight of you infront of him, legs spread for him was one thing, but the fact that Amanda was beside you, one hand keeping your legs spread while the other played with your nipples, he’d never imagined it would actually happen. His hand wrapped around his cock, slapping it against your clit gently, relishing in the moan that you let out at that, your hand wrapped around Amanda’s wrist tightening. With a grin, he teased you, the tip running through your folds, simply daring to give you what you actually wanted.

“Sonny…” You whined… “Please…” He chucked at that, slowing plunging into your pussy, groaning at the warmth wetness that encased him. He bottomed out, completely enthralled by the feeling, halving to wait a moment. The visuals of you and Amanda still so fresh in his mind to not come that instant. Amanda leaned down, kissing you softly,

“Knew you could take it sweet girl, you’re doing amazing baby. You okay?” You locked eyes with her, nodding, whining out a moan as Sonny slowly pulled out, leaving only the tip in.

“Fuck!” Your eyes screwed shut, you were already so sensitive from the earlier orgasms you weren’t sure how you were supposed to last through this.

“Fuck sweetheart…” Sonny started, his hips slowly thrusting against yours, “Pussy feels so fuckin’ good.” Amanda smirked, especially at the way you whimpered agaisnt the feeling of Sonny’s cock dragging against all your sensitive spots, clenching around him before you could even imagine it.

“Told ya.” She smirked, glancing to him. Sonny’s hands tightened around your legs, keeping them spread, Amanda groaned at the sight infront of her, “Fuck honey. Look at you, taking his cock so fucking good. You really love this don’t you?” You whined out a response, hand thrashing in an attempt to find her body, finally resting on her thigh while she laughed, “So fucking hot, God I can see how wet you are, creaming around Sonny, you want more, don’t you?” She smirked.

“Harder….please..” You begged, and Sonny was quick to oblige, his hips meeting yours with even more passion than before, the speed and pressure making you moan heavily.

Amanda watched the way your body thrived against the bed, the whimpers leaving your lips, the way Sonny threw his head back, knowing your walls were fluttering agaisnt him. Her fingers quickly found your clit, heavily rolling against it, her other hand laying gently against your colllarbone, waiting for your heavy nod of consent before it closed around your throat. Your body arched against the bed, the best of a wail that could leave your throat echoing through the room while Sonny pounded into you, Amanda increasing the pressure against your throat. You gasped heavily when her fingers hit agaisnt your clit, and the drag of his cock agaisnt your gspot made you clench so heavily agaisnt him it nearly shoved him out of you, juices exploding onto the bed. Amanda gave a soft laugh, the hand around your neck softening as she leaned into kiss your breathless lips,

“Good girl.” She praised, Sonny gave a heavy groan, the feeling of you squeeszing that tightly around him nearly too much. “Sweetheart keep going.” She encouraged, “I want you to come in her, then I’m gonna clean up the mess.” She smirked, kissing you gently as Sonny’s hips enthuastically met yours once again. You felt barely councious, the feeling of both their hands on you entirely too much as you came again, shuddering against their bodies right before Sonny did, spilling into you, making sure he was done twitching before he pullled out of you. He nearly toppled over you before rolling over on the bed, breathless and panting.

Amanda gave you absolutely no time to recover, diving into your pussy, your hips shot up and you yelped, tears nearly breaking into your eyes at the over stimulation. Her tongue shot through you, groaning at the taste of the two of you, digging into your dripping cunt, pulling as much cum as she could from you. One of your hands shot to her hair, whimpers leaving your lips as she gathered all the juices from the two of you, unable to even decide if you wanted her to keep going or if you needed her to stop.

“‘Manda..please!” You begged, not even sure what you were begging for. You felt her smirk agaisnt your skin, her fingers quickly replaced her mouth, lips wrapping around your clit. It only took a matter of seconds for you to nearly scream your orgasm through the room, still so sensitive from the previous ones. 

Amanda chuckled softly, crawling up your body, giving you a soft kiss, one that you returned, she leant across you, kissing Sonny, who was quick to kiss your shoulder.

“Stay…” Amanda mumbled, snuggling up agaisnt you, her submissive side finally showing through. You giggled softly, wrapping your arms around her, kissing her gently. You felt Sonny’s long arms wrap around the two of you, relishing in the snuggle fest as you drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
